Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel class of organic compounds and to novel photographic elements, compositions and processes using these compounds.
This invention relates to photographic materials and energy-sensitive colored components incorporated in said photographic materials. The energy-sensitive materials are useful in image reproduction. The invention especially relates to antihalation layers comprising the energy-sensitive materials particularly heat-decolorizable materials which are utilized in photographic materials which are capable of being "dry processed."